Heart of the Ocean
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Klaus and Elijah, in an effort to escape their father, are traveling aboard the Titanic. The journey gets interesting when they meet Katherine and Caroline. KLAROLINE & KALIJAH, WITH SOME SINN LATER ON
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of the Ocean**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I got the idea for this a while back. It's an AU (it was originally going to be an AU/AH, but I changed my mind), and the plot is this: While on the run from their father, Klaus and Elijah head to America aboard the RMS Titanic. It is here that they meet Katherine Pierce and Caroline Forbes and the seeds of romance begin to bloom.**_

_**Don't ask why I thought of this, but here it is. No spoilers, except it's not going to be a copy of the movie.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Southampton, England, Wednesday, April 10, 1912_

**K**laus Mikaelson had a smile on his face as he looked at the luxurious ship in front of him. The reason he was so happy was because this was his ticket to salvation. He had been running from his vindictive father for centuries, and, after hearing that there was going to be a new ship heading to America, he got the idea in his head to use it as a means of escaping him. His brother, Elijah, looked at it as well, marveling at how grand it was.

"The humans weren't joking when they mentioned just how big this ship is," he said. "It's definitely not like the clipper ships of last century."

"It's not the size that impresses me, brother," said Klaus. "It's the fact that this will be our means of escaping Father. We have to be ahead of him at all costs, and he certainly won't be expecting us to use the _Titanic_ as our getaway vessel."

Elijah then turned his attention to his brother. "While we're on this journey, Niklaus, it is in our best interest to blend in with the humans as much as possible. We have no way of knowing if they've got vervain on board to prevent vampires from compelling them."

"Point taken," said Klaus. "And as far as blending in, I shall pass myself off as a wealthy artist who is traveling to America in pursuit of my next greatest masterpiece." He smiled at Elijah. "And what will _your_ alias be, brother?"

"My _alias_, as you put it, Niklaus, will be that of a professor who has been transferred to a university in America."

Klaus smirked. "Ah, excellent. I'll bet they'll be loving that up." He checked his pocket watch, seeing that the time read 11:45, fifteen minutes until departure. "Well, we should board. The ship is going to be leaving in fifteen minutes."

Elijah nodded and followed after his brother. He got another look at the marvelous ship as they walked up the first class walkway, glancing briefly at the third class passengers that were being screened for lice before boarding, finding it appalling that they were being treated like animals. Honestly, just because they were from a different social status, that didn't make it right to subject them to prejudice like that.

_Elsewhere..._

Another car pulled up and when the doors opened, out stepped Katherine Pierce and her friend, Caroline Forbes, a pair of lady vampires who had also booked a first class ticket aboard the luxurious _Titanic_. Caroline eyed it curiously as they walked toward the walkway for the first class passengers, the stewards carrying their bags.

"It's definitely everything we've heard about," said Katherine. "I tell you, Caroline, the things that the humans can create. If it isn't skyscrapers, it's ships."

"Is it true what they're saying about the ship being unsinkable?" the blonde vampire replied. "Humans do have the tendency to exaggerate."

Katherine laughed at her friend's skepticism. "Oh, Caroline, will you stop? I'm sure that they _were_ telling the truth about the ship being unsinkable. Do you think that they'd be foolish enough to allow people to travel on a _sinkable_ ship?"

"You have a point there."

"Of course I do," said Katherine. "Now, you know the plan, right? Blend in with the humans and try to show as much restraint as possible. After all, they could be using vervain to prevent compulsion. And, if anyone asks, we're a couple of wealthy orphan girls on our way to New York."

Caroline smiled and said nothing more as she and Katherine walked up the walkway, passing the third class passengers who were still being screened for lice. She scrunched up her nose at the sight of it, not exactly finding it to her liking. How paranoid were these humans anyway? Just because someone was of a different social status, that didn't give them the right to treat them like animals.

Once they got to the top of the walkway, they looked on their ticket to see where their staterooms were. They were on B deck, in room B57. Nodding, they headed down to their cabin, followed by the stewards that had carried the bags from the car.

Finally, at the stroke of noon, the _Titanic_ was untied from the pier and slowly began to pull out of the harbor. Klaus smiled as he saw the onlookers waving goodbye to the passengers. Even though he didn't know a single soul, he did as the others did and waved.

The waving continued until the ship had left the harbor completely and once it was over, Klaus made his way to the stateroom that he and Elijah were sharing, room B59. He maintained his smile, mainly because he knew that this was going to be a most interesting journey for them.

_**Note: Thus begins my new story. Yes, there is going to be romance eventually, and I shall have them meet. For now, I'm just setting up the plot. And yes, Klaus, Elijah, Caroline, and Katherine are all vampires.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, and Caroline all board the Titanic, each with their own reason for making the voyage.**_

_That Evening..._

**K**atherine smiled as she admired her reflection in the mirror after she had finished dressing for dinner. She wanted at least look the part of a society girl, especially if she wanted to blend in with the other passengers. Caroline emerged a few minutes later, also dressed for dinner, even though she didn't feel like tagging along. The journey had only just begun and already, she was showing signs of a lack of interest.

"I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight," she said. "You know, enjoy the night air."

Katherine looked at her friend. "Skip dinner? Caroline, why?"

"I just want to be by myself right now."

Katherine wanted to ask, but decided not to, since the answer was already in the blonde's eyes. "All right, I suppose I could go to dinner alone. Just be careful, okay? I want to see you back here in one piece."

Caroline nodded and walked out of the stateroom, heading toward the elevator that would take her up to A deck. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to skip dinner, but then again, she knew why. She felt that there was something missing from her life ever since she became a vampire, something that she hadn't told Katherine about.

_Klaus and Elijah's Stateroom – That Same Moment..._

"Are you sure that you don't want to join me, Niklaus?"

Elijah was just about finished preparing himself for dinner and he had just been informed that Klaus wasn't going to be joining him.

"You go on without me, brother," he replied. "I want to take in the air on deck."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him. "You were just up there when we pulled out of Southampton."

"True, but the night sky is supposed to exquisite tonight," said Klaus, grabbing his sketch book. "I thought maybe I'd find some inspiration." He went toward the door. "I do apologize for not joining you this evening, Elijah, but when my muse calls, I must answer her."

Elijah barely had time to reply when Klaus was already out the door. _What I am going to do with him?_, he thought. _Niklaus has always been so impetuous, even when we were still human. Still, I hope he doesn't get into trouble on deck._

_Elsewhere..._

Caroline leaned against the rail, closing her eyes as the wind caressed her face and combed through her golden blonde hair. In that moment, she felt peaceful. Although she still had quite a bit to learn about the ways of the world, Caroline was not naïve. She had known betrayal and heartache. In fact, the night Katherine turned her, she was dealt quite a blow when she found her former beau, Tyler Lockwood, in bed with a girl named Hayley Marshall. She didn't remember much after that, only that one minute they were alive and looking at her, the next minute, they were corpses with bullet holes in their heads. Scared that she would be caught, Caroline fled and went to find Katherine, explaining the situation to her and then asking to be turned.

"Well, it would appear that I'm not the only one who decided to skip dinner tonight."

Caroline's eyes shot open at the sound of an accented voice behind her and turned to see a man standing there. He was rather handsome, with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing an elegant suit, which meant that he was dressed to go to dinner in the first class dining hall. Though, why did he skip dinner to do the same thing she was doing?

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't realize that anyone else was going to be out here. I'll just leave."

"No, love, stay," said the man. "I mean you no harm. In fact, I'd be honored to have a beautiful lady such as yourself keep me company." He smiled. "By the way, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me either Nik or Klaus. It doesn't really matter because I answer to both." He approached her and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "Who might you be, fair lady?"

"It's nice to meet you. I think I'll call you Nik. As for me, my name is Caroline Forbes."

That earned her another smile. _Caroline. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I have a feeling she's going to be haunting my dreams tonight. _"And are you traveling alone, Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm traveling with a friend. See, we're wealthy orphan girls looking for a new life in America. Of course, we have yet to determine what kind of life we'll make for ourselves once we arrive, but hey, we've got a long voyage ahead of us, so we have plenty of time to decide."

As he listened to her speak, Klaus took the opportunity to look at Caroline. She truly was a beauty, with golden blonde hair that rivaled the summer sun, sparkling blue eyes that he could get lost in, and a radiant body that was covered by the blue evening gown she was wearing.

"Well, it's good to travel with someone you can trust," he said. "I'm traveling with my brother, Elijah. You see, our father is a bit of a tyrant, and we're looking to get away from him."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't be it better if you just tried to talk it out?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Klaus. "Our father is not the kind of man you reason with." He sighed and then heard the band playing, courtesy of his vampire hearing. "Would you care to dance, Caroline?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to."

Klaus smiled and pulled her close to him as they danced to the music of the band, thinking about nothing else except the moment they were having.

_That Same Moment..._

Elijah was descending the grand staircase on his way to the first class dining room, his mind on nothing in particular, when he accidentally bumped into a brunette, nearly knocking her to the ground. However, he was able to catch her before she fell.

"I do apologize for that, miss. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She cleared her throat. "But, I appreciate the quick catch."

"I couldn't let you fall," said Elijah. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." He cleared his throat. "By the way, I am Elijah Mikaelson. Who might you be, my lady?"

"Katherine Pierce. It's nice to meet you, Elijah. Do you make it a habit of catching young ladies before they fall to the ground?"

"Not usually, you're the first," said Elijah. "What made you decide to sail on this magnificent ship?"

"My friend and I are wealthy orphan girls," said Katherine. "We're looking to find a new life in America, and when we heard that the White Star Line was launching the _Titanic_, we figured, 'Why not?'" She smiled at him. "Tell me, Elijah, what was your reason for deciding to sail aboard the _Titanic_? Was it a desire to start over in a new country?"

"I have a reason for choosing this ship," said Elijah. "It has to do with my father. My brother, Niklaus, and I have been running from him for years. Well, centuries, actually, and we're looking to seek refuge in America."

Katherine nodded. "I see. Well, at least you're not lonely. If you want more company, I'd be more than willing to volunteer." She smiled. "In fact, why don't we start with dinner and see how the evening goes from there?"

"Won't your friend wonder where you are?"

"She decided to take the air on deck," said Katherine. "I think we're okay."

Elijah nodded and offered her his arm, which she took and they made their way to the dining room to join the other passengers. Even though they just met, Elijah couldn't help but think that Katherine was the most beautiful woman in the world and planned to get to know her over the course of the voyage.

_**Note: Here it is, the next chapter of "Heart of the Ocean." Our leads have met and I definitely think there is an instant attraction. :) Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus and Elijah meet Caroline and Katherine.**_

_**No spoilers, just follow along. I apologize for being behind with the updates. Other things were demanding my attention.**_

_Later that Night..._

**C**aroline tried not to blush as Klaus escorted her back to her stateroom. They had spent almost half the night together up on the deck of the ship, talking about anything they could think of. Truth was, neither of them wanted the night to end because Klaus enjoyed Caroline's company just as much as Caroline enjoyed his. For some reason, she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was meant to go up on deck tonight. Up until now, Caroline wasn't exactly a believer in fate, but perhaps after being with Klaus tonight made her change her mind.

"You're awfully quiet, Caroline. Is something the matter?"

Klaus' voice brought her out of her reverie and she looked at him. "Well, no, but I can't help but get the feeling that I was _supposed_ to go up on deck tonight. I mean, I know that this sounds ridiculous and I'm sure you think so too, but it was though fate had instructed me to forgo dinner with Katherine to go up on deck. If it didn't, we probably wouldn't have met."

"It's not ridiculous, love," said Klaus. "I'm thinking the exact same thing."

Caroline gave him a quizzical look. "Really? You're not just saying that to humor me?"

"No, I mean it," said Klaus. "I feel the same way. Fate brought us together tonight, Caroline, and I have a strong feeling that somehow, we were meant to be on the same ship, even if our reasons aren't the same."

Caroline nodded. She couldn't think of anything else to say at that moment, because, in all honesty, what else _could_ she say? She wanted to think that it was because just looking at Klaus made words fail, even though she tried to tell herself that it was something else entirely. Still, there was something about him that was just compelling her to want to stay with him and not go back to her stateroom, despite the late hour.

It was long before they arrived at the door leading to her stateroom. Caroline fumbled for the key, dropping it onto the floor. "Damn it, I'm such a klutz!"

Klaus saw her bend down to get it. "No, love, let me get it for you."

"No, Klaus, it's my key," she replied. "I dropped it, so I should get it."

However, Klaus ignored and bent knelt down anyway. Caroline went to reach for the key at the same time that he did and their fingers touched, the impact of which resulted in a furious blush on Caroline's face. Damn it, could this moment _be_ any more awkward? His eyes on hers, Klaus picked up the key and handed it to her. Caroline snatched it back from and stood up, turning toward the door to open it. However, she never got that far, because Klaus gently grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, after which he framed her face with his hands, capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Caroline returned the kiss, placing her hands on top of his.

_I certainly wasn't expecting him to kiss me this soon,_ she thought. _But, I'll admit that it feels really good to be kissed by him, and to kiss him._

Caroline then stepped back, reluctantly breaking the kiss and looked into Klaus' greenish blue eyes with her blue ones. She felt a heat running through her, a heat that she enjoyed against her will. Shit, she wanted more, and it felt wrong to want more. However, she was somewhat relieved that Klaus didn't take it any further. After all, they didn't know each other well enough yet to take things to the next level.

There was a bit of a long silence before she said, "Good night, Klaus."

She kissed him one more time before using her key to open her stateroom door and walked in. Klaus watched her as she went in just to make sure that she was safe. Once she was safely inside, he turned and went to his own stateroom, using his key to enter. When he walked in, he saw Elijah on the private promenade deck. A closer look told him that he was with a woman, a brunette, and they were kissing, just like he and Caroline had been just a short while ago. Could it be that Elijah had finally found someone? Such a thought brought a smile to the hybrid's face. He had been wondering when his brother was going to find happiness again.

He was still standing there when Elijah came into the sitting room, followed by the woman he had been kissing. When he saw Klaus standing there, he was a bit startled. "Niklaus, how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to see that you've found happiness at last, brother," he replied. "Am I to be introduced to the fair lady or are you going to deny me that privilege?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Oh, forgive me." He turned to the brunette. "Katherine Pierce, this is my brother, Niklaus, the one I told you about at dinner. Niklaus, this is Katherine."

Katherine smiled politely. "It's nice to finally meet you, Niklaus. Elijah has told me quite a bit about you."

"Has he really?" said Klaus. "Well, I wouldn't imagine my brother providing that much information on the first date." He maintained his smile and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "In any case, it is good to finally meet you as well, Katherine. And, please, call me Klaus, or Nik if you are so bold." _Though, I would prefer her not to, since Caroline said she'd call me Nik._

"No, I think I'll call you Klaus," said Katherine. "It sounds more mature." She smiled again. "By any chance, have you seen Caroline?"

"I have," said Klaus. "As a matter of fact, I just spent the evening with her up on deck. And, just a short while ago, I escorted back to her stateroom."

Katherine nodded. "Well, I appreciate the fact that you saw to it that she was safe. I would hate to have anything happen to her. We're practically sisters, she and I, and we look out for each other, just like you and Elijah." She sighed and looked toward the clock on the table, seeing what time it was. "Well, I suppose I should be heading back to my stateroom as well." She turned to Elijah after Klaus released her hand. "It was lovely meeting you, Elijah, and I do hope that all four of us can get together soon. I would like it if Caroline met you."

Elijah nodded. "I would like that as well. Would tomorrow evening be too soon? You and Caroline can join my brother and I for dinner."

"That would be delightful," said Katherine. "When I see Caroline, I'll be sure to extend that invitation."

That being said, she kissed Elijah one time and headed toward the door, letting herself out. Klaus watched her leave and then turned back to his brother, seeing the smile on his face. "It would seem that both of us have been fortunate this evening. I met the lovely Caroline, and you the lovely Katherine. They're a delightful pair of young ladies, wouldn't you say?"

Elijah nodded. "Indeed they are. I don't believe I've ever met a more remarkable woman than Katerina in my existence."

"Ah, so it's Katerina now?"

"That's her real name," said Elijah. "She told me when we were at dinner." He reached into his pocket. "Of course, that's not the only thing that happened at dinner. One of the stewards gave this to me. It's a letter from Finn."

"Oh, really?" said Klaus. "What does our exalted older brother have to say?"

Elijah unfolded the paper and looked at the words. "He says that he's currently in Ireland, but he looks forward to seeing us. He even says that he's bringing a guest with him, a lady vampire by the name of Sage. According to him, she is 'more beautiful than all angels in Heaven.'"

"In other words, he fancies her," said Klaus. "I'll say this for Finn, he's certainly a romantic."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "He's not the only one, apparently. I sense that you are glowing, Niklaus. Am I wrong in guessing that you and Caroline did more than just talk during your time together on deck?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, brother."

"Which essentially means I'm _not_ wrong."

Klaus sighed. "So what if we did? We couldn't help what happened, just like you couldn't help what happened between you and Katerina on the promenade deck."

Before Elijah could answer him, Klaus turned on his heel and walked toward the bedroom to get ready for bed. Of course, after the no doubt wonderful evening he had with Caroline, he probably wouldn't be able to get much sleep, especially since the kiss they shared would be haunting his dreams.

_**Note: I think I'll end Chapter 3 here, since I can't think of anything else to add. And there will be more than kissing eventually. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus escorts Caroline to her stateroom, kisses her good night, and then, when he returns to his own stateroom, he meets Katherine.**_

_**No spoilers, just keep reading and you'll see what I've got in store for you! Enjoy! :)**_

_The Next Afternoon..._

**K**laus sat in one of the chairs on deck, busily working in his sketch book. He had been unable to sleep last night, since he couldn't get Caroline out of his head. She was a beautiful angel that had awakened something in him that he thought was dead and all he wanted was to be with her. In fact, that was the subject of the drawing he was doing. He had fallen for her, and yet, they knew very little about each other. In fact, they knew _nothing _about each other. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't find out as time went on. After all, the ship would be arriving in New York by Tuesday evening, and by that time, Klaus had hoped that he would know more about the little blonde vampire that captivated him so.

"Is this seat taken?"

He was then startled out of his reverie by a familiar feminine voice and looked to see Caroline herself standing there. She looked stunning today in the green dress she was wearing, since it went well with her radiant blonde hair and brought out the blue in her eyes.

"No, not at all," he replied. "You're welcome to join me."

"Are you sure?" said Caroline. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, love," said Klaus. "In fact, I was hoping that I'd run into you today. Of course, with our staterooms being so close to each other, we were bound to run into each other again at some point."

"That's true," said Caroline, sitting down on the chair next to his. "You know, Klaus, you made quite an impression on me last night."

"Did I really?" said Klaus. "I hope it was a good impression."

"Oh, it was, believe me," said Caroline. "In fact, it might have been a little _too _good. I couldn't sleep at all because I kept thinking about the kiss."

Klaus smirked. "Well, I think it runs both ways, Caroline, because it did the exact same thing to me. I couldn't sleep either. The memory of that kiss kept me awake for hours. I have never met anyone quite as remarkable as you."

Caroline looked away. "Please, Klaus, you shouldn't say things like that. I'm really not that remarkable. Hell, I don't even think I'm good enough for anyone."

"Who told you that?"

"The man I thought I loved," said Caroline. "Turns out he didn't love me back. I found him in bed with someone else. When I confronted him about it, he told me straight out that he was really in love with the woman I found him in bed with and that I wasn't worthy of anyone."

Klaus growled low in his throat. "That bastard! He had no right saying that to you! I have half a mind to track him down and kill him for what he's done!"

"Actually, he's already dead," said Caroline. "I killed him after he said that horrible thing to me. Of course, I don't remember much about it, because I completely blacked out. The only way I knew that both him and his little bitch were dead was the blood I had on my hands."

Klaus said nothing to that, just nodded. He wasn't about to ask her any more questions about the double homicide she committed in self defense, since he knew that it would only upset her more. Before he could say anything, Caroline noticed the sketch book in his lap.

"Are you an artist?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were an artist," she replied. "I see you have a sketch book open on your lap."

Klaus looked down and saw what she was looking at, smiling again. "Why, yes, I am. Art is one of my passions." He handed it to her. "Would you like to see some of my work?"

Caroline took the pad from him. "I would love to."

She then began to thumb through the sketches, marveling at the detail that went into every single one of them. _My God, this man has quite a talent. All of the drawings in this book are amazing. I wonder if he's ever considered selling one of them to a museum?_ "Nik, these are amazing. You're very good."

"Thank you," said Klaus. "I like to capture the moment."

"And you certainly did." Caroline then noticed the more recent drawings. "I like these latest ones. The woman in them is very beautiful."

"She should be," said Klaus. "She's you."

"Me?" said Caroline. "You're drawing _me_?"

"Of course I am," said Klaus. "You don't know the kind of power you have over me, Caroline." He gently placed his hand over hers. "I realize that we haven't known each other very long, but I feel like I've known you all my life."

"You do?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, and I want to get to know you, Caroline." He brought his other hand up to her face, stroking it. "I would never do to you what that other man did. I promise you, I will devote myself to you and you alone. No one will take me from you."

Before Caroline could utter so much as a syllable in response, she felt his lips on hers again, kissing her softly. Shit, he really knew how to drive a point home, didn't he? She returned the kiss, feeling her blood begin to burn within her. After a few minutes, she pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Klaus, I...I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," he replied. "Just let what I said sink in and you can tell me when you're ready."

Caroline nodded and kissed him again, not caring if the other passengers were looking at them as they walked by.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? I was going to include a Kalijah scene as well, but I'm beat. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus shows Caroline his drawings, which include ones he has done of her. **_

_**Hello, lovelies! I know that I haven't updated in a while (the last time being March 11), but I haven't been inspired by much lately. But, since I have a moment now, I'm going to update this story. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_That Evening..._

**K**atherine couldn't help but marvel at the chandelier that graced the grand staircase, not only because of its sheer radiance, but also because it was this very chandelier that helped to bring her and Elijah together her first evening on the ship. She had been thinking about that delightful man all day, and the fact that she was going to be seeing him tonight made her appreciate it all the more. She was still admiring it when Caroline came in, feeling a bit rattled about tonight, even though she told herself that there was nothing to worry about.

Katherine sensed her nerves and shook her head. "Honestly, Caroline, could you please keep calm for once? You're going to be fine. No one else besides myself and Klaus know about the night you killed Tyler and Hayley."

"I know," the blonde replied. "I just...don't want to ruin things, especially not with Klaus. He's the first real gentleman I ever met and he makes me feel like a lady instead of a tramp, the way Tyler used to do."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, then focus on that," said Katherine. "It'll be better for you."

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus came in, followed by Elijah. Both men were dashing in their tuxedos, which both ladies couldn't help but notice. If they didn't know better, they'd say that they had gotten even more handsome since the last time they saw each other, even if that hadn't been very long.

Elijah smiled at Katherine and approached her, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "Good evening, Katerina. You look positively lovely in that dress. I'm going to have to remind the gentlemen in that dining hall on whose arm you belong."

"Thank you, Elijah," the brunette vampire replied. "I'm going to have to do the same with the ladies." She then took his arm. "Shall we?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, we shall." He looked over at Klaus and Caroline. "We'll let these two have a moment of privacy."

Klaus glared at his brother and watched as he and Katherine walked away before pulling Caroline to him, kissing her passionately. Even if it had a few hours since he last saw her, he missed her and wanted to let her know just how happy he was to see her again. Caroline returned the kiss without any hesitation, framing his face with her hands. After several minutes, they reluctantly stepped back, breaking the kiss and Klaus placed his hands on top of hers.

"Your beauty can drive a man to distraction, Caroline."

Caroline giggled. "I take it that's what I do for you?"

"Oh, yes, very much so," said Klaus. "I can't help but think about that kiss we shared on deck earlier, and I'm fairly certain that you haven't been able to stop thinking about it either."

Caroline nodded. "Definitely. It's stuck with me all day, as a matter of fact." She looked toward the staircase, not being to sense Katherine or Elijah anymore. "You know, I think we should find Katherine and Elijah before they think we ditched them."

"I agree, love," said Klaus. "After all, we did say that the four of us were going to dine together." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Caroline nodded again and took his arm, allowing him to escort her down the stairs, passing all of the first-class passengers along the way, nodding in greeting to each one, including some of the new ones that came aboard when the ship stopped at Cherbourg earlier that day. When they reached the bottom, Klaus sensed the presence of someone other than Elijah and Katherine. He even caught sight of a woman with red hair standing next to a young man with brown hair. No, this couldn't be who he thought it was, could it? Wasn't he supposed to be in Ireland?

"I'll be damned, it's Finn."

Caroline scowled curiously at him. "Who's Finn?"

"My brother," he replied. "Well, my _eldest_ brother. Elijah and I got a telegraph from him yesterday, telling us that he was in Ireland with a beautiful redhead. I assumed that we would be seeing him tomorrow, when the ship is supposed to make a scheduled stop in Queenstown."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe they decided to head to France instead."

Klaus was about to reply when the man looked over at them. "Ah, Niklaus, there you are. Elijah told me that you were going to be joining us for dinner."

"And he was right." Klaus then presented Caroline to him. "Finn, this is Caroline Forbes. She and I met my first night on the ship. I'm pretty sure that Elijah has introduced you to Katerina, the one she is traveling with?"

Finn nodded. "Indeed." He approached her and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes. I was hoping that one day, Niklaus would find someone as lovely as you."

"Thank you, Finn," said Caroline. "Your brother is quite the gentleman."

"Well, he wasn't always that way, love," said Finn. "There was a time where my brother was an absolute monster. In fact, there were those among us who couldn't stand the sight of him, and those among us who wanted him dead."

Klaus stepped in then, giving Finn a warning glare. "Finn, I will thank you not to frighten Caroline. She has been through enough without _you_ making it worse."

Finn growled and would've replied had the redhead he was with not stepped up. "Will you stop it? This is a dinner, not a family squabble. Finn and I didn't come all the way here from Ireland to be bullied, _especially_ not by the likes of a certain hybrid whose name I refuse to utter!"

"Sage, my love, I appreciate the save, really I do," said Finn. "But, I don't want you to antagonize my brother any more than he already is."

The redhead, named Sage, nodded in agreement and took his arm, following him away from the staircase and toward the dining room. Elijah approached Klaus shortly after they were gone.

"Was that really necessary, Niklaus?"

"Well, Finn started the bloody thing."

"I don't care who started it," said Elijah. "What I do care about is Katerina and Caroline having a good time at dinner. Now, for God's sake, can we please get to our table before anything worse happens?"

Klaus said nothing more and escorted Caroline toward the dining room, grumbling to himself. Katherine raised a curious eyebrow as she watched them leave and looked at Elijah.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, just a family squabble, Katerina," he replied. "Nothing for you to be concerned about. Niklaus and Finn have never really seen things eye to eye, even when we were human. I only hope that they can at least _try_ to get along for the remainder of the voyage. God knows we already have enough to worry about because of our father."

Katherine nodded and a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Well, maybe I can help you take your mind off your brothers?"

Elijah blinked in surprise. "What are you proposing?"

"Oh no, you're not getting information from me that easily, Elijah Mikaelson," she replied. "You'll find out after dinner. I have a feeling that Caroline is going to want to do the same thing with Klaus, so we might as well take advantage of it."

_**Note: Yeah, I know, cliffhangers are evil, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, so I'll end the chapter here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, and Katherine go to dinner, where they meet Finn and Sage.**_

_**Hey, guys! Yeah, I know I'm way behind on this story (the last time I upated being May 28), but I had other projects and real life has been really hectic. Anyway, I think I'll make up for the hiatus by giving you an overdue new chapter. No spoilers, just enjoy what you're about to read.**_

_Elijah and Klaus' Stateroom – Later..._

**T**here was no mistaking the passion between them as Elijah and Katherine entered the stateroom, kissing each other hotly. Once they were inside, Elijah vamp sped them to one of the walls, holding her against it as he then left her lips to trail kisses down her neck, hearing her moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. She'd say this for the handsome Original, he certainly knew how to make a woman feel loved.

Elijah then stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her. "You're absolutely beautiful, Katerina."

Katherine smiled at him. "I _feel_ beautiful with you." She kissed him. "Take me, Elijah, I want all of you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Elijah nodded and, wasting no time, picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom, kicking the door shut and then placing her down and divesting them both of their clothes. Once they were completely naked, they moved toward the bed, where Elijah drove his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Katherine matched his movements exactly and, arching her back, let out a scream of passion.

Elijah heard her scream and picked up the speed of his thrusting, letting out the same pleasurable scream half a beat later, panting as he calmed down, kissing her neck and feeling his fangs pop out as he smelled her blood under his nose. He then scraped one fang over her skin, reluctant to bite her. Katherine sensed his hesitation and decided to encourage him.

"Go ahead, Elijah," she said. "Bite me. Mark me as yours, I want you to. Don't be afraid, we're both vampires here."

Elijah did as she commanded, driving his fangs into her neck, increasing the speed of his thrusts once again. Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist and, feeling her own fangs pop out, bit into his shoulder, marking him as hers the same way he was marking her as his, increasing the speed of her gyrations.

_Elsewhere..._

Caroline and Klaus walked into the gym on the main deck, utterly bored from having to sit through dinner with Finn and Sage after Elijah and Katherine went off on their own. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy themselves, they were, but Caroline could sense the tension between Klaus and Finn, so rather than stay and wait until trouble started, she suggested that they go somewhere to relieve some of the tension. Thankfully, there were no humans here, mostly because it was either too cold out, or they were at dinner.

"I think it's safe here," she said. "I doubt any human will dare disturb us."

"Good," he replied. "The last thing I need is some bloody human to come in here. Though, the way I'm feeling right now, I might just kill the first one who dares disturb us."

"Nik, please," said Caroline. "I know you're angry with your brother, but taking it out on an innocent human won't help. If anything, it'll make it worse. Remember earlier today, when I told you that I killed my ex-lover and my whore of a best friend? I wasn't in control of myself, even though I was still human at the time. Trust me, Nik, anger does horrible things to you, whether you're human or a vampire. Take it from someone who's been there."

Klaus sighed. "You're absolutely right, Caroline, if I let my anger consume me, the consequences will not be pretty." He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you propose we do now? Elijah and Katerina are occupying themselves, and I sure as hell don't want to know what Finn and his Irish lady friend are up to."

Caroline approached him and framed his face with her hands. "How about we start with this and figure it out from there?"

She didn't allow him to answer her as she kissed him slowly yet passionately. Klaus took the hint and returned her kiss, moaning against her lips as it got deeper and more passionate. It got so passionate, in fact, that he forced himself to pull away from her. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he did, he just wasn't sure if they should take it further. Caroline tilted her head curiously at him.

"Nik, what is it?"

"I want to be sure that this is what you want."

"Of course it is," she replied. "I want to take your mind off what happened in the first class dining room." She placed her hand on his cheek, tracing her thumb down his cheek, shivering slightly at the feel of the stubble. "You enjoyed it when we kissed earlier on deck, right? So, why are you hesitating now?"

"Caroline, I don't wish for you to get hurt should my father catch up to me," said Klaus. "He's got you beat in age by centuries and there is no telling what he'd do if he found out about you. He'd use you to get to me."

"Is that what's bothering you?" said Caroline. "Nik, I can hold my own against someone like him. You may think that I can't because he's older and stronger than I am, but I can take him."

Klaus shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Mikael seeks to destroy me, and if he..."

"So? Let him find out about me," said Caroline. "Nik, I realize you're trying to protect me, and believe me, I'm flattered that you're concerned about my safety, but I don't give a damn about the dangers. Katherine taught me how to fight, so I'm a lot tougher than you think I am. I may be a baby vampire, but I'll be damned if I have to stand on the side lines and let someone else do the fighting for me."

Klaus wanted to argue the point further, but what was the use? She was matching him blow for blow and there was no way to win. _She's a lot like Rebekah in that regard. Oh, my dear little sister, why did I leave her behind? She won't let me hear the end of this, that's for sure._

Instead of giving her a verbal response, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her rougher than she had kissed him before, vamp speeding her to the nearest wall, holding her against it as he continued to kiss her. Caroline moaned against his lips and returned his kiss, allowing the passion to overtake her.

_**Note: Yeah, I know, cliffhangers suck, but I don't want to repeat myself, so I'll end Chapter 6 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Katherine and Elijah have a steamy interlude, and Klaus and Caroline have some private time in the gym.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know that I've been behind in my updates for this story (the last time I touched it being November 19, 2014), but it was hiatus due to a lack of inspiration. Since I've got a moment now, I'm going to treat you to an update for your patience. No spoilers, just enjoy what I have here.**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_Caroline & Katherine's Stateroom – Later..._

**C**aroline carefully opened the door to the stateroom and looked around before walking in. She didn't sense Katherine anywhere, which probably meant she was with Elijah and wouldn't be back for some time. Letting out a relieved sigh, Caroline gestured for Klaus to follow her and he entered the room while the blonde vampire closed the door behind them.

"Are you positive that it's all right for me to be here?"

Klaus' question broke the silence and Caroline nodded. "Katherine isn't here, which means that your brother is occupying her for the evening. We have the place all to ourselves." She saw that he was looking around at the décor. "See anything you like, Nik?"

Smiling, Klaus turned to her. "I see something I like right in front of me." He went over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her. "Do you know how much I want you right now, love? I want you so much, I don't care if my father came barging into this room."

"Let's not talk about him anymore, okay?" said Caroline, returning his kiss. "This is about us, not him."

Klaus nodded and kissed her harder and more urgent than before. She was right, this wasn't about Mikael and his revenge scheme against him, this was about them and how deeply they felt about each other. He then lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, closing the door for privacy and vamp speeding them over to the wall, running his hands up and down Caroline's body, feeling her tremble against him.

"Do you want me as much as I want you, love?"

"Yes," she replied. "Take me, Nik. Take me to the stars."

Klaus smirked at her request. "As my lady commands."

That being said, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, removing both his suit and her dress. Once they were completely naked, he laid her down on the bed, kissing her and touching her all over. He then grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, thrusting into her hard and fast. Caroline arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling back from his lips, she felt her fangs pop out and bit his neck without hesitation, tasting his blood as it made contact with her tongue. Shit, he tasted delicious.

Klaus let out a groan as he felt her bite him. Her little fangs tearing into his neck felt like heaven to him. He'd say this for Caroline, she was quite an amazing creature, and he was going to risk everything to protect her from Mikael, even though he had agreed to let her face him.

_Several Hours Later..._

Caroline snuggled up against him as Klaus held her under the sheets, kissing his chest and tasting the perspiration that lingered there. They had spent the last several hours in unbridled passion and it was the best several hours of their lives. Klaus kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. There was no doubt in his mind that he had found his mate and he was pretty sure she felt the same about him.

"That was amazing."

He smiled at her words. "It was, wasn't it?"

Caroline sighed. "Nik, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, love," said Klaus. "Ask away."

"What's your plan for taking Mikael down?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about him anymore?"

"I know," said Caroline. "I was just curious. If you'd rather not discuss it, I understand."

"No, I'll tell you, seeing as how we're going to be allies," said Klaus. "My plan to take down my father is to drive a white oak stake through his chest and watch as his body burns. That is the best way to effectively kill an Original. Only when he's dead can I truly live in peace."

Caroline nodded. "I think you mean we, Nik. I'm in this too, remember?"

Klaus chuckled. "You're right, you are." He kissed her forehead again. "I promise you, Caroline, we _will_ win this. I've come too far to lose a bloody war, _especially_ now that I've got an ally like you on my side." He kissed her lips. "I love you, Caroline Forbes. I've loved you from the moment we met."

"I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson," said Caroline. "More than you can possibly know."

_**Note: I think this is a good place to end Chapter 7, especially before I repeat anything that I already said. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Klaus and Caroline go back to Caroline and Katherine's state room, where they have an intimate moment together.**_

_**Hello, my lovelies! Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this (the last time being May 13), but I wasn't inspired by much and I had other writings that demanded my attention. Anyway, I'm going to attempt to update now. No spoilers, just read on!**_

_Caroline & Katherine's Stateroom – Next Day…_

**K**laus smiled as he looked at Caroline still asleep next to him in the bed. He almost couldn't believe that they actually did what they did last night, and yet, the proof was right there next to him. She was so beautiful, like an angel from the heavens, the same angel that inspired his latest pieces of art. He was truly happy for the first time in centuries, and it was all because of the blonde vampire that he was holding close in his arms. It was while he was still looking at her that she stirred and opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Oh, yes, I did," said Caroline. "For the first time since I was turned." She kissed him softly. "I don't regret what we did last night. Do you?"

"Not at all," said Klaus. "In fact, I knew that we would eventually succumb to the passion that was unfolding between, just like I'm sure that Katerina and Elijah did." He returned her kiss. "I want to get off with you when the ship docks."

"So do I," said Caroline. "Nik, you have come to mean more to me than anything else in the short time I've been a vampire, and I don't want to go anywhere without you." She reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. "You, Katherine, and Elijah mean everything to me. The four of us need to stick together. Your father can do his worst, but he'll never destroy what we have."

Klaus smiled at what she said and kissed her again. However, before he could go any further, there was a knock at the stateroom door. That meant the maids were here to serve breakfast. _Bloody hell, just when I was about to enjoy a morning after._

After finishing the thought, he vamp sped out of the bed and quickly got into the same suit he was wearing last night. Caroline took this as a cue to get dressed herself and did the same thing half a beat later. Once they were dressed, Klaus went to the door to open it. When he did, he didn't see the face of the maid, but that of…

"Katerina? I thought you'd still be in my stateroom with Elijah?"

"I was," the brunette vampire replied. "I just snuck out while he was sleeping." She saw that his suit was slightly wrinkled and smiled. "Judging from the way you're dressed, I'd say that you and Caroline had the same idea Elijah and I had?"

Klaus smiled as well. "You are correct, love."

Caroline appeared before Katherine could reply. She raised a curious eyebrow at the presence of her friend. When she saw that she was wearing the same dress as last night, she smirked, knowing that she had done the exact same thing she and Klaus were doing.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Kitty Kat?"

Katherine laughed a bit at that. Kitty Kat was the nickname that Caroline gave her after she was turned. Granted, the blonde vampire hadn't called her friend that in some time, but it was still good to hear it.

"Indeed I did, Care," she replied. "Elijah and I had fun." She smiled at Klaus again before looking back at her friend. "Well, I'm going to bathe and dress for breakfast. Elijah said that he'd get us a table in the dining room."

That being said, she left the couple and went to her room to get ready for her bath. Klaus watched her and then turned back to Caroline.

"I'm going to take my leave now, love."

Caroline nodded. "It's okay, I need to get ready anyway." She kissed him. "I'll see you later. Give Elijah my regards."

Klaus returned her kiss and exited the stateroom, returning to his own and seeing Elijah coming out of his room, dressed in a housecoat. _I'm guessing Elijah woke up just after Katerina left. Though, I like the way he is around her. It's as though he's finally himself again._

"If you're looking for Katerina, she's gone back to her stateroom."

Elijah nodded. "So it would seem." He saw that his brother was still in his suit, smiling slightly. "Is it safe to assume that Caroline did more than talk to you last night?" He saw that his brother returned his smile, he added, "I'll take that sly smile as a yes."

"I might not have liked the fact that Finn showed up a day before he was supposed to, but I appreciated Caroline being there for me," said Klaus. "She helped me forget my anger and focus on her instead."

_Later that Day…_

Finn and Sage were sitting in the dining room for tea, enjoying each other's company while also listening to the conversations of the other passengers. Earlier in the day, the ship made a stop at Queenstown, Ireland, where they had been before deciding to go to France instead. One such conversation was between Captain Smith and J. Bruce Ismay, the head of the White Star Line. Finn didn't like or trust Ismay any further than he could throw him and in that moment, he was tempted to go over and do something about it. However, because there were humans around, he opted to stay where he was. Sage noticed how agitated he was getting and took him outside, where they could talk and possibly get Finn some air.

Once they were outside, Finn wasted no time in saying what was on his mind. "That bastard, Ismay. What the bloody hell gives him the right to try and manipulate Captain Smith like that? I realize he's the man's boss, but it still doesn't give him the right to say what he said."

"I don't like him either, Finn," said Sage. "But, we can't expose ourselves. There are humans all around us, and humans scare easily. It's probably best that we still keep our low profile and blend in as much as possible."

Finn sighed and was about to reply when he sensed a familiar presence and looked to see Elijah and Klaus coming toward them, accompanied by Katherine and Caroline. While he wasn't expecting to see them, at the same time, their presence couldn't been more welcome.

"Elijah, Niklaus, ladies," he said. "What a pleasant surprise."

Elijah smiled at his brother. "Likewise, Finnegan. I hope we weren't interrupting anything that you and the lovely Sage were doing."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Finn. "We just came from tea. I listened in on a conversation in the dining room between Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay, the head of the White Star Line. Turns out the bloody bastard is greedy and wants the captain to light the last four boilers in order to increase the speed of the ship. Had it not been for the fact that there were other humans in the room, I would've gone over and given him a piece of my mind."

Klaus nodded and then looked at Sage. "I take it that you interfered, Sage?"

"Indeed I did," the redhead replied. "The last thing I need is for Finn to get into trouble while we're traveling together. Plus, we don't know if either the captain or that Ismay character have vervain on them."

It was here that Caroline spoke. "So, how are you enjoying the ship, Sage?"

Sage smiled at the blonde, grateful for the change in the subject. "I'm enjoying it immensely. As I told my parents via telegraph, I wanted to get out of Ireland and see the world. I'm looking forward to heading to America."

"You'll love America," said Katherine before Caroline could say anything else. "So much art, food, and culture just waiting to be enjoyed. Maybe you can convince Finn to take you to those places. It's so much more fun with a travel companion."

Sage nodded. "That does sound like fun. You know what? Maybe I will enjoy seeing the sights." She looked over her shoulder at Finn. "And I'll _definitely_ have fun exploring with Finn. If I enjoyed seeing Paris, seeing America should be just as exciting."

As the ladies spoke, the Mikaelson brothers took the opportunity to have a private conversation of their own. Now that Finn's anger toward Bruce Ismay had been forgotten, they could focus on another matter: dealing with Mikael. Finn spoke first, being the eldest.

"My brothers, this topic can't be avoided much longer. We have to decide what to do about Father. You know as well as I that he's sure to catch up." He looked over at Katherine, Caroline, and Sage. "And that he'll find out about the lady vampires we love."

"Your concern is noted, Finnegan," said Elijah. "But, I wouldn't count the ladies out, because they're a lot tougher than you think. While it's true Father has them beaten in age, both Katerina and Caroline can defend themselves easily, as I'm sure your Sage can defend herself. I realize you're willing to do whatever it takes to protect her, and I respect that. Niklaus and I are willing to do what we can to protect Katerina and Caroline, but we shouldn't keep them from wanting to fight alongside us."

Finn didn't seem too convinced, but didn't get to reply because Klaus said, "Elijah has a point, Finn. We need all the help we can get here."

Finn nodded, knowing that he was outnumbered two to one. With a sigh, he said, "All right, I'll let Sage fight alongside us. I saw her fight in the boxing ring in Dublin, and I was impressed by her speed and strength. The human men she fought against didn't stand a ghost of a chance against her."

_**Note: Yeah, I'll end Chapter 8 here before I repeat anything. I apologize for the delay in updates. Inspiration was difficult to come by, and I couldn't really remember which day I'm on now. I think I'm now up to Saturday, April 13, the day before the ship sank. Anyway, stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Heart of the Ocean," Finn is angered by a conversation he overhears between Captain Smith and J. Bruce Ismay.**_

_**Hey, lovelies! I had to put this story on hiatus due to a lack of inspiration. But, since I'm here now, I'm going to attempt an update.**_

_Grand Staircase – That Evening…_

**K**atherine ran a hand through her hair as she, Caroline, and Sage waited for the Mikaelson brothers to show up for dinner. It had been a trying day for them, especially for Sage, since she had witnessed what nearly happened when Finn was listening to the tea time conversation between J. Bruce Ismay and Captain Smith. True, she managed to stop him from attacking the man, but she also knew that she may or may not be able to always prevent an incident from happening, no matter how strongly she might feel about him.

Speaking of the redhead, she had been quiet since the trio arrived at the grand staircase, and both Katherine and Caroline were concerned about her. Finally, it was Katherine who spoke first.

"Sage, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got here."

Sage looked at the brunette vampire and replied, "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, you are," said Katherine. "Mind telling us _why_ you're so quiet?" Before her friend could say anything, she added, "Wait, I think I know why. It's because of that incident that you prevented, the one that involved Finn nearly attacking the head of the White Star Line?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," said Sage. "I love Finn and all, but sometimes, he tends to do things without thinking. I know that the same could be true for the others as well, but they're not the ones I'm talking about."

"You don't have to explain, Sage, we know what you mean," said Caroline. "In either case, we're not going to think about that tonight. We're going to enjoy having dinner in the first class dining room with Klaus, Elijah, and Finn. We have the rest of the voyage to worry about the other things."

Sage nodded and before she could say anything, her senses alerted her to three familiar presences and looked to see Finn, Klaus, and Elijah approaching them. They looked positively handsome in their suits. Then again, when _didn't_ they look handsome? Smiling, she embraced Finn and kissed him.

"I've been looking forward to this all day, Irish Rose."

Sage smiled. "I never get tired of you calling me that. It's so beautiful and poetic."

Finn chuckled and kissed her again. "All the more reason why I always call you that. I know that you like it."

Elijah watched them greet each other and went over to Katherine, embracing her and kissing her, after which he dipped her and lifted her back up, earning him a giggle in response. "I take it that you enjoyed that, Katerina?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," she replied. "Then again, I enjoy _everything_ you do to me."

Elijah was about to reply when Klaus interrupted him. "Could we please get to dinner before he shows you what else he enjoys doing to you?"

To which Elijah replied, raising his eyebrow at his brother, "Honestly, Niklaus, not _all_ of us are prudes." He looked at Katherine, who was laughing at their exchange. "Katerina, please, don't encourage him."

"I wasn't encouraging him," said Katherine. "I just thought it was funny, that's all." She tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go to our table before Klaus says something that's going to make me laugh even more."

Elijah nodded and walked off. Finn and Sage saw them leave and, after kissing each other one more time, followed after him. Klaus shook his head and, after he and Caroline kissed hello, took her arm and followed his brothers to the dining room. When they got there, Klaus saw that there was someone seated at their table, a very _familiar_ someone. No, it couldn't be, could it? After all, it had been a while since they had been in contact with her.

"Rebekah?"

The blonde Original smiled at her brother. "Hello, Nik. I'll bet you weren't expecting to see me, were you? Well, I was in Paris and heard the _Titanic_ was in Queenstown, so I sped over to the dock and boarded with a first class ticket that I compelled someone to give me. I know it was a bit underhanded, but when was I going to get the opportunity to sail aboard the newest ship from the White Star Line?" She noticed that Klaus wasn't alone. "Who's your friend, Nik?"

"Forgive me, I forgot my manners," said Klaus. "This is Caroline Forbes. She and I met my first evening on the ship." He presented her to his sister. "Caroline, meet my sister, Rebekah."

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Caroline. "So, how are you enjoying the ship so far?"

"It's different from the other ships," said Rebekah. "Bigger and far more luxurious." She noticed the brunette and redhead with Elijah and Finn. "I see that Nik isn't the only one with a female companion."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah. The brunette is Katherine Pierce. She and I are traveling together."

Rebekah nodded. "Well, it's good that you have someone you can trust. That's not something that you find very often, especially not in the situation that my brothers and I are facing thanks to a certain family member that shall remain nameless."

"She knows about Father, Bekah," said Klaus. "I told her about him, and she's willing to be our ally in our fight against him. Katerina and Sage are our other allies, so we're not fighting the fight alone."

Rebekah nodded again, her eyes still on Sage and Katherine. It was while she was looking at them that Elijah and Finn approached her, having sensed the same thing that Klaus and Caroline had. When they saw Rebekah, the two older Originals hugged her.

"Rebekah, it's good to see you again," said Elijah. "How did you find out that we were here? I don't remember sending anything to you."

"Oh, I found out through word of mouth," she replied. "I was in Paris at the time and I got to Queenstown in time to board." She smiled. "In any case, it's good to see you and Finn." Maintaining her smile, she added, "Just now, I met Caroline, Nik's lady friend, and I found out that you two have lady friends of your own."

"We do," said Elijah. "And we couldn't be happier." He presented Katherine to her. "This is Katherine. She also goes by Katerina, so it doesn't matter which name you use. Katerina, this is my sister, Rebekah."

Katherine smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rebekah."

Rebekah returned her smile. "Likewise."

Finn then presented Sage to his sister. "Bekah, I'd like you to meet Sage, the love of my life. Sage, this is Rebekah."

Sage nodded. "Hello, Rebekah. I've heard about you from Finn. Don't worry, it was all good things." She smiled. "Well, now that we're all together, why don't we sit down and enjoy the evening?"

With a collective nod, the Mikaelson brothers, Katherine, Caroline, and Sage joined Rebekah at the table.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, the long awaited Chapter 9 of "Heart of the Ocean." I was originally going to have it take place the day of the sinking, but it wasn't really working, so I had it take place on Saturday night instead.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
